Sanji's Adventure and the Oracle Whistle
by Mr.Prince aka Sanji
Summary: The straw hat pirates are overcome by a mysterious sea base and a strange whistle sound that only sanji can hear! Can he save the crew from what ever is going on?


**The Oracle Whistle **

Chapter 1: Battle on the Golden Gear

On a normal day in a normal sea all the ship would be doing is going with the flow of the current. On the Grand Line things are different, monsters at every turn, random extremely dangerous islands you have to stay on long enough for your log pose to adapt. Most of all, to me this is the greatest part of it all. The hundreds of thousands new awesome tasting foods to be found and prepared in a dish for the lovely Nami or Robin Swan! The main reason I joined this pirate crew that's run by a rubber monkey man is to impress Nami and make her beyond happy.

Mostly everyday at sea you can never sleep by your natural clock, you are awoken by storms, monsters, other pirates, your captain trying to get into my fridge...again or the shouting of "ISLAND". Today was strangely different, I woke up to the sound of nothing as like everyone was acting normal. As unreal that could possibly be I worried what dangers are a foot and what, who is causing this weirdness. Then…..just like that I heard this strange sounding whistle that sounded like it came from the bottom of the ocean floor. After my ears stopped ringing I noticed something, that isn't all that hard to find out, Luffy's raiding my fridge, Zoro's training, Usopp and Chopper are fishing, Nami is worried about the wind adjustments, and Robin is reading. It's almost like I was dreaming for those few minutes I knew I was truly awake.

Out of nowhere a wave smashes against the side of the Going Merry causing me in my terrorized state to collapse. I didn't need to be awake to know what look Zoro was making. Something was going on I know it but I couldn't figure anything out in my dreams. There usually all about Nami or Robin going on a romantic date to some amazing place that would hopefully be found on our next adventure. Then it would fate so both of them are all over me. Oh Nami-Swan oh how I wished my dream version of you was as amazing as the real you. I would truly do anything for u, fight any monster, find out what is cursing this ship, and what was up with that strange whistle sound.

My wonderful dream of Nami in a bikini on the most beautiful beach I have ever seen was interrupted by me regaining my sense of life. As I awoke Luffy screamed

"What happened Sanji…..You must have had meat withdraw cause I know I am…how about some MEAT!"

"Come on Luffy" Said Nami he only just regained conciseness he doesn't shouldn't work over a hot stove in his conditions. How about you go cook lunch for us!

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US AND SINK THE SHIP, ill go cook up some of my famous Captain Usopp rice balls" said Usopp Ill be the savior of everyone's home and stomachs.

I'm fine I promise I just got a little too shocked and passed out, nothing big and come on ive cooked food during fights and my entire body being numb a little headache won't stop the greatest chef in the East Blue. Give my five minutes to regain my thoughts and ill get right on that meaningful order of…meat and lots of it.

All of the sudden a giant golden gear appeared from the bottom of the sea floor. The shipped suddenly headed for the what seemed like a golden dock (first one ive ever seen). It was almost like the entire ship was being pulled by some sort of tractor beam, this gear was very mysterious for all I know it could have one and we just can't see it. Maybe that strange whistle sound came from whatever this gear is or what's under it or maybe the sound was a warning signal to let people know that this gear thing will pop out of the water. After being awake for only less than a hour I could already describe this day…..UNREAL!

The Going Merry so gracefully was pulled right up to the golden dock which looked spit shined and cash signs in Nami's eyes. We docked the ship, I said to myself this was most defiantly a trap of some sort or something far greater. As like the gear was listening for the word "trap" the entire gear started to shake so we all ran up the stairs to the top of the gear. It was nothing special just a gear which had been blessed to be made out of gold. The middle of the gear opened up, it looked almost like a abyss of darkness that was made by the devil himself. I saw some sort of light getting higher and higher in the shaft, soon after I could even realize the gear shot out of the shaft and landed right next to the hole. The smoke created by the now shattered platform was spreading through the air.

Luffy stretched his arms out to grab a hold of the ships mast and curl his legs up to do what seemed like a new move, he called it "Gum Gum Windmill". He made the smoke vanished without a hope of lasting now that we could all see I wonder what was on the platform. There in the middle, was a white haired extremely old looking guy fallen down. He got up with no harm done to himself but he shouted "you will never get pass me into the base you pirates, Me and my bother line didn't spend our entire life's working on this for it to be taken by some scum bag pirates".

He just stood there for a long period for us it was extremely awkward but what can you do he's a old person. In one sudden grasp of life the old guy swung his arm over his face and down his body he looked strange. He had a look on his face like we were in for something that is Marjory going to kick our asses. His shoulder changed positions as what I could make out was his spine cracking into place like it becoming straight. His arms started to flood with muscles same with his legs, his flabby stomach and chest busted into life growing abs and a powerful looking chest. His head nothing but baldness started to grow strands of luscious orange-ish-red flooding his head with hair. The bags under his eyes vanished it was like he was regaining life, I would say that's impossible but on this sea you can't say that line without seeing a tiger-gorilla or something like a tornado under the sea.

The old now young looking man blurted out "Now you must be wondering what the hell I am….well I age the Age Age fruit. I can make my body turn to any age whenever I want but the downfall is that I can only stay in this state for 10 minutes, So I will take you down in 5!"

He charged at us so Zoro uncapped his swords and swung at the young guy he dodged without any sign of hesitating. Zoro went for a jab but he grabbed his sword with his bare hands….I was starting to wonder what he truly was, what was he doing at this age in his life? He swung at Usopp and knocked him to the other side of the gear. Usopp somehow still breathing shot at the man but he dodged so he shot 5 other times he just looked like he was dancing around the battlefield. He shot a rubber band at him trying to mess him up but like everyone on this planet besides Luffy he didn't fall for it!

He grasped Usopp's head threw it up in the air, caught him again and slammed him down into the gear leaving a gaping hole going down into the darkness. "USOPP " luffy shouting starting to get mad, he stretched his arm out aiming for the young mans head. He simply took a step to the left and grabbed his arm and yanked Luffy towards him to punch him. Blood gushing out of his mouth it looked incredibly painful even for that insane man. It looks like its finally my turn to fight this mad man. I joisted at him jumped in the air and kicked him with all my force and sent him flying off into the ocean. He used the same move as before he moved his hand over his face and down his body.

He can swift into any age he want, I doubt this would be a good power for a normal person. But I can tell he had a history, his arms started to shrink the same with his legs. It looked like he was losing all his muscles kind of strange for how he was in the middle of pirate class fight. He turned into what looked like a teenager form of him but what got me was what looked like a jet pack on his back. The teenager man shouted "Oh I forgot to tell you I don't only turn into that age I can sprout accessories that I used in that age. I was a jet pack test man back in the good old days!" He turned on the pack and blasted in my direction. I thought to myself that I could just kick it off but he was going incredibly fast for what a small jet pack. Just what the hell kind of past was this man LIVING!

Chapter 2: True Identity of a shady character


End file.
